Ninjago: Everlast
by Aimee Rayz
Summary: 100 years. Now, it has been hundred years since they have left us... It has been hard... Never shall we ever forget them... Just like the Day Of The Departed... Analisia wants you to remember the 6 magnificent ninja in their time of need... Go with her on an adventure to stop a late evil plaguing Ninjago... Open your eyes to the truth! Ninjago: Everlast By Aimee Rayz
1. Chapter 1: N

**So Hi Ninjago fans! I'm Aimee and this is my first ever Fanfiction of Ninjago so plz don't be mad at me if it's not 'totally' accurate. It will include Jaya, Kailor, Pixane, Coliel and Lloyd X my OC (I'm Sorry XD)**

 **This Fanfiction is set in the future after the death of the main ninja... It's gonna be full of feels but I hope very much that you all will like it 3 Plz give me a review also!**

It has been many years. A hundred in fact. Ha, that's a very solid number; not 99 years or 101 but the reason why I am choosing to write in a diary like this, in this point of time, is that I have a secret!

It has been a hundred years since my great, great, great grandad has passed. Though, throughout the years, that knowlege has been lost- not even the Day of the Departed can bring that back! It annoys me.

My grandad was a ninja. Don't laugh! I know you think that ninja are who little children play as in the playground but that's not true. My grandad had AMAZING powers that could appear at his bidding. My mum and dad say the stories that my grandma tells me are complete silly! I do not!

In old books there are ancient descriptions of these 6 powerful ninja who saved Ninjago like...thousands of times! Alright, maybe not that much but you get the point.

I want to be like them.

Spinjizu was an ancient form of martial art; alas lost throughout the years. Due to the latest technology no one wanted to be a ninja or wanted to try it- Not even kids like me. But I want to be like them.

For you see, I am the decedent of Lloyd Garmadon, the most powerful ninja of all. The golden ninja. The green ninja.

* * *

Analisia smiles as she sets down her diary. Sliding the brown, tattered book with doodles on it underneath her bed. She pushes it to the middle of the floor in case her mother cleans her bedroom and finds it. Her golden locks of hair dangle down as she peeks over the fuchsia coloured bed.

"Analisia! Grandmama is here!" Calls a familiar elderly voice from downstairs.

A smile widens on Analisia's face as she bounds downstairs, running into the arms of Grandma Midori.

"My little Lisi, look at you eh? Beauty does run through the family doesn't it?" She waves her hands up and down herself, grinning at her grandaughter.

Analisia snickers as she grabs Midori's hands and leads her to the staircase.

"Not so fast you two!" Calls Lu-Chu, Analisia's mother.

"Your father and I have to speak to your grandmother before you go and show her your new bedroom."

Lisi rolls her eyes and sits on the carpeted staircase. It has been 4 weeks since her and her parents had moved into their new house. It's larger than the previous house so that's a good thing. But what Analisia hates is that it gets so cold. Good job that they have a fireplace or she would probably freeze to death! Bored, Analisia twirls her long tangles of hair, thinking about what she has just wrote in her diary.

"No stuffing yourself with junk food OR staying up past 10 o'clock!" Smirks Hoshi, Lisi's father, as he grabs his wifes' coat and looks up to Analisia.

Her mother returns to the porch with her grandmother. They both have neutral faces. Analisia studies their faces and wonders if they had been arguing. She would have heard them, so she decides that nothing is wrong.

"Okay papi!" Politely replies Analisia as she walks down the stair to hug her parents goodbye.

"So, you're saying that me and grandma can have SOME junk food?"

Her father smiles whilst her mother lowers her eyes in annoyance.

"...maybe..." Whispers Hoshi when he kisses Lisi on the head.

Lisi walks up to her mother. The 'neutral' face still in clear view. Out of no-where, the expression changes to happiness, picking up Lisi in her arms.

"See you later my child! Hehe, be good for your grandma won't you?"

"Yes mama!" She answers, hugging her mother around the neck.

Gently, Lu-Chu places Analisia on the floor and heads to the door with her husband.

Click.

The door is locked- FUN TIME WITH GRANDMA ACTIVATE!

"So, what do you want to do?" Questions Grandma Midori.

Smiling, Lisi calls for her grandma to follow her upstairs.

"This is such a nice house! I may want to come visit you more...or live here too!"

"YES!" Gasps Analisia as she reaches the top step.

"Puff! Will be, Puff! Just there Lisi, Puff!" Grandma pants as she climbs the staircase.

Finally, she reaches the top step. Analisia puts grandma's arm around her shoulder and leads her to the new bedroom. Her room is certainly large. Enough to put a family of 3 in it! The walls are baby pink and the floor is carpet. On the clothes draws there are pictures of Analisia, her mother and father, some of her friends at school and in a large golden frame, her grandmother. There are little porcelain dolls hid behind the frames of photos as Analisia is heavily scared of the glass eyes watching her at night. One doll however is out of the shadows and standing on its own. It is a girl with a mouse blonde hair and green eyes. Its dress and shoes that it wears are sparkly and green.

"Aw, look at this." Says Midori as she picks up a frame which has 5 friends of Lisi's on it.

"Oh! That's one of my favourite pictures of all my friends!" Chuckles Analisia.

There are 3 boys and 2 girls surrounding Analisia. Their faces grinning at the camera.

"So who are they?"

"Ah, so the girl and boy on the left hand side are twins called Amber and Kay Smith!" She points to the two red-headed children; Kay's head is more brown coloured.

"So, that boy who is holding my arm on the right hand side is called Adrian Walker! He's my very best friend." The boy looks nervously at the camera. He has curly auburn hair and has freckles on his cheeks.

"Hm, Walker...I've heard that nam-"

"Next to Adrian is Terran Hence; he's funny!"

"And that's CeeCee!" She points to a very pale faced girl who is smiling the most. Her eyes shine blue like a bulb.

"She's very weird...but if we were all the same, life would be boring I guess..."

"Indeed sweetheart! Now what was that thing you wanted to show me?"

"OOH! Here Grandma!"

Analisia crawls onto her knees and reaches under her bed. She pulls out the tattered book. Grandma Midori raises her eyebrows as she sits down into the arm chair next to the window.

"Lisi! You kept it?" Speaks Midori.

"Yeup! Wait- was that bad?"

"No-no dear! I am very pleased!"

Analisia opens the book to the page she wrote on.

Nothing was there.

"WHAT?!" Stammers Analisia.

"B-but I wrote there! I did! I did! Must be on a different page?!"

Frantically, Lisi flicks through the blank book. Reassuringly, Midori smiles and widens her arms. Tears run down Analisia's face as she is hugged by her grandma.

"I-I was gonna-gonna s-show you grandmama!"

"I know child, shhhhh!" Calms Grandma.

She eases Lisi's hand and holds the book.

"May I tell you a story?"


	2. Chapter 2: I

You see when I was little Lisi, I always asked the same questions.

 **Who?**

 **What?**

 **Where?**

 **When?**

 **Why?**

And finally How?

These questions can lead you to luck or to danger. My grandparents always asked the same questions, and sadly, that lead them to their death.

My mother was around 10. She was heart broken when she found that her father died in battle. Her mother had died whilst in birth-Happy story, I know...

...But...

Do you want to know **WHO** killed them? Or do you want to know **HOW** they died? WHAT did they die of? **WHY** did they all die?

The answer is...

Something.

Or someone.

Due to history failing to educate the new generation, this part of the story is lost.

Only I know of their true history!

Something or someone is trying to remove any trace of the ninja from history books. Books like the one you are holding, contains a curse to never keep the entrails of the ninja's history. WHO put a curse on it you ask?

...Lord Clouse...

Clouse was one of the villians that the ninja had to battle. After he managed to escape from out of the preeminent, another villian called the Overlord managed to make a deal with him. They combined bodies to create Lord Clouse. With Clouse's sorcery and magic and the Overlord's power, an unbeatable team had been created.

The ninja tried all they could. Inevitably, this failed.

They combined all their 6 powers to create the tornado of destruction.

You can fill in the blanks my dear.

Although Lord Clouse was defeated, WHY do you think that the spell still lasts?

I think that a great evil is on its way.

* * *

Blankly, Analisia looks at her grandmother.

"Ahaaaa...erm sorry about that my dear...that sounded worse than I had thought..I didn't think...er." Grandma Midori bumbles.

Lisi looks down at the floor.

"What was your grandpa like?" Asks Analisia.

"...I do not know Lisi..." Sadly replies her grandmother.

"People say that he was a legend, others say that he was a disillusioned fool."

"Well what do you think grandmama?"

"I thought he was a hero! I wanted to be a ninja like him, but unfortunately nobody practiced Spinjizu anymore or cared for martial arts."

"Does anyone do Spinjizu these days?" Analisia got closer to her grandmother.

"No...sorry child but the world is at peace, therefore no one needs to perform such strategies...for now"

Analisia sighs and stands up. She collects the book from her grandmother's hands and places it under her bed once again. Midori tilts her head and looks at Analisia. She reaches her hands to the back of her neck and un-clips something. The little snap made Lisi turn her head around very quickly. In the palm of her grandma's hand lays a green gem necklace with a golden swirl centered in the middle of it. It was glowing slightly.

Analisia gasps in awe, looking at the jewel.

"I was waiting for your 13th birthday, but that's a year away. You seem most interested in your relatives, so here, have this!"

Lisi slowly reaches towards the pendent.

"Ah ah, wait dear. You do know that this charm is what my grandfather gave to my mother. It has been passed down through generations. Sadly, your mother did not want to have this. Now, you have to promise me that you will protect this valuable charm"

Analisia thinks about this. Why would her grandmother want her to be very careful with this specific charm, yes because this is part of history, but the books and other pieces of jewelry that Midori has given her throughout the years haven't been this much lectured about...

"Yes, Grandma, I will look after it with my life!"

"Haha, maybe not that much dear, but just look after it!" Grandma Midori laughs.

Analisia clips the necklace around her neck. It falls to the hearts center of her chest.

Just then, the green glow darkens.

"Grandma...did I do something?" Analisia worriedly speaks holding the charm.

Grandma Midori inspects the gem. She smiles.

"I think h- it likes you!" She says with an awkward smile.

"Ooh cool! I didn't think ancient charms like these can have feelings!" Lisi jokes with a grin.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Midori stands up from the chair.

"Now, who wants pancakes?"

"ME! ME! ME!" Shouts Analisia jumping up and down with excitement.

Holding Lisi's hand, grandma Midori takes her down into the kitchen.

 **[Edit: Haha, Thank you so much for the "Jem" spell check! My error, silly me!]**


	3. Chapter 3: N

"So what you're saying is that charm thing is 'magic'?" Asks Amber as Analisia eats her lunch.

"Yes!" Munches Lisi.

Amber pulls a funny face then starts to laugh. Her red hair bobbing up and down to her laugh.

"Ahaha! Oh Analisia, you are SO funny! C'mon now, magic isn't real!".

This is the moment when Analisia stops chewing and slowly turns her head around to look at Amber.

"Well, I believe that magic IS real if you truely believe!" Analisia fires shots into Amber.

Just then the jem glows a little brighter.

"See, my gem thinks so too!"

Her friend rolls her eyes and grabs her water bottle from out of her bag. A rustle of books, pencilcases and crisp packets can be heard. Amber was a perfectionist and everything had to be up to her 'standards'. This didn't mean she was a bad person or anything but, above all, don't get her mad!

A boy with curly auburn hair walks up to the girls. He wears a teal coloured scarf. His top is blue and white with stripes. He has shorts similar to Analisia's but they are rolled up unlike hers. His socks are outturned and he has blue trainers. Green was this boys' favourite colour, although his father makes him wear this as he thinks blue 'suits him'.

"Adrian!" Calls Analisia.

She skips over to the timid boy then tries to place her hands on his shoulders. He jumps back worriedly. Lisi tilts her head reassuringly.

"Sorry Adri-can" She chuckles.

"Erm...could you not call me that?" Whispers Adrian, his cheeks blushing.

"Okaaay, sorry! But have I got a thing to tell you!"

His eyebrows raise at what she says. Adrian loves all the stories that Analisia tells him.

"Oh? Tell me?"

She gently grabs her necklace and rises it to his eyesight. It glows in the sunlight. Adrian's mouth opens.

"Isn't it pretty? My Grandmother gave it to me! Says it is magical!"

Amber scoffs.

"Amber doesn't think so, whattayouthink?"

"Erm, well, magic is not, er, scientifically possible but-" Adrian tries to say.

"SEE! Now Adrian agrees with me!" Amber blurts out making Adrian jump.

"Amber!" Lisi snaps."Let him continue."

"R-right! So that gem...it looks quite familiar. I've seen it at home somewhere!"

Adrian continues to think about it.

There is an akward silence.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE FRIENDS?" A booming voice shouts from behind Adrian.

"EEEP!" He yelps.

Terran looks menancingly at the boy in blue. He loves to tease Adrian as he is so easy to wind up.

He scowls at Terran and walks over to Analisia. Terran has long black hair which covers his left eye, it flows in the wind. He wears a black jacket and has the japanese sign for strength on his t-shirt.

"Sorry Adrian, buddy!" Plays Terran.

"Oh ha! Ha! Very funny T, pick on me for the...oh wait I've lost count!"

"Guys please!" Analisia tries to calm the situation.

"Sorry Lisi dear, I am soooo sorry that prince charming here needs the back up of you to stand up for himself!"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Screams Amber.

"I am TRYING to eat right now so DON'T you DARE start another argument over Lisi!"

The boys look at the girl in the kimono. Exasperated that she shouted at them. Adrian blushes harder, looking away from the group. In the distance he sees Kay and CeeCEE walking towards them.

"Adrian...are you alright?" Asks CeeCEE as she walks up to him.

Adrian doesn't reply and looks to the ground. Analisia is still gobsmacked at Amber. A tense vibe settles in the group.

"Sooooo...I've got some sweets to give you all!" Interupts Kay, holding 6 marshmellow sticks.

* * *

After school is always difficult. Analisia hangs back with her friends to watch the crowd full of parents and children leave the playground area. The hustle and bustle makes it hard for the children to leave school. To pass some time, Analisia plays 'eye spy' with Adrian. Terran tries to join in but gets mad when he can't find the object that Lisi has chosen. Kay and Amber play tig and CeeCEE watches everyone happily.

"Hmm, now what would you choose Adrian?" Questions Analisia.

"Erm...A...A...A light?"

"Haha, that begins with a 'L'" Laughs Adrian.

"Okay...Ant!" She points down near her shoe.

"Nope!"

"Apple" Lisi hold up the rotten apple from the bottom of her bag.

"Ew! No!"

"Ambulance?"

"What?"

"Cause that's where you are going if I can't find the answer!"

"..."

"Sorry aha...Acorn?"

"Nope, nope and more nope!"

Analisia inhales deeply, folding her arms and pouts.

"You want to know?"

"..." She pauses. "Yes!"

"Please don't get mad but..."

"..?.."

"The word was Analisia!"

Lisi blinks quickly and looks at Adrian. Her face was slightly angry.

"PSHHHHAHAHAHA!" Suddenly, Analisia snorts cuffing her mouth with her hands. She blushes slightly.

"Wow, that wasn't that funny!" Grumbles Terran.

The crowd had cleared and there was no body left on the courtyard. The group decides to leave the premises. Walking along the fields, Amber spots a path leading to a play ground in a park. All of their parents were not particularly bothered of their children went to a playground for a bit after school. They run as fast as they can master.

SMACK!

Analisia falls onto the ground. Her knee is badly hurt and red blood is trickling out of it.

Terran runs over to Analisia and checks if she is okay. A bit overwhelmed but fine. He reaches into his bag to get a square plaster. Carefully unwrapping the bandage onto her knee, he smiles at Lisi.

"Th-thank you Terran!" Whispers Analisia.

"No problem Lici, I'm here to help!"

He lifts her up from the arms. Blood is still visible and is running down her knee.

"Ack! What happened?" Says Kay in disgust.

"Er...I fell...?" Analisia mumbles.

The group all head down to the play area. When they arrive they realised that the play ground was badly damaged. It looked like someone or something wanted it to be destroyed.

"Oh! Well that was a waste of time!" Sniffs Amber.

"Come in sis! Lighten up, we're having an adventure!"

"Hm? To where?"

"..."

"Exactly, let's go guys."

Analisia sees something in the distance. It was bright and colourful. It was blocked however by the mass of trees.

"Let's GO guys!" Amber's voice picks up.

"Analisia?" Adrian says, holding Lici's hand.

She turns her head.

"Okay... let's go!"

* * *

The gang finally part off and Analisia is by herself. She thinks about her friends and her family; Specifically Lloyd. She wanted to know more about this ninja and why he was so special.

"Well, well, well lookie who I found here!" A voice snarls from behind her.

It is Mahesa. A disliked girl of Analisia. Hate is a very strong word, therefore Analisia tries not to be so negative to those who she is not that keen on.

"Um, hello Mahesa! N-nice day today...er?" Analisia tries to play it cool but nervousness fills her.

"Y'know you shouldn't be scared of me!" She mocks.

"Um yeah..."

Analisia tries to carry on walking.

"Ooh! What a lovely pendent!"

Mahesa notices the gem that Analisia has around her neck. She reaches out towards it. Lisi turns around rapidly to escape her hand.

"Grr! What? I'm not gonna break it or anything.." Mahesa reacts in disgust."...You hate me don't you!"

"N-no!" Panics Analisia.

"Then..let..me..see..!" Snaps the black haired girl.

Analisia gives in to the girl's demands and lifts up the necklace. Mahesa reaches out to the gem and touches it lightly. The crystal suddenly bursts into life glowing a bright red colour. It does something to Mahesa.

"AAAGH! YOU MONSTER! YOU KNEW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN DIDN'T YOU?! I HATE YOU ANALISIA! HATE, HATE HATE YOU!" Mahesa runs away crying.

The pendent has changed back to its original colours by the time Mahesa's wavey hair was long gone. Analisia felt hurt by the girl's comments. Her eyes prick with tears. She clasps the gem from her neck in her hands and walks home

 **[I'm gonna stop with the spelling mistakes in the next chapter I promise! Hope you enjoying it so far ;) ]**


	4. Chapter 4: J

**[This is far one of my favourite chapters! Btw I will use 'text' language in the future chapters, including this one, so do not worry! I am not spelling words wrong! =D Please enjoy and comment!]**

"Shh...Shh! Please don't cry child, it is going to be alright!" A voice calls.

"..."

"Analisia? What a lovely name; Analisia do you know what your name stands for?"

"..."

"It means 'God's bounty'! Ha, I'll remember a name that has 'bounty' in it anyday!"

"..!.."

"And myself? Oh how rude of me...My name is-"

...

A bright light blinds the eyes of Analisia. It was 8:35.

The incident with Mahesa, over a week ago now, continued to make sleep more awkward for Lisi. For 8 days now she has had a recurring nightmare of the girl with black hair and clothes shouting 'HATE YOU' repeatedly, along with others crowding around her and laughing. She even can clearly recall when she had the dream for the first time.

* * *

Mahesa growls and throws Analisia onto the floor.

"YOU ARE WORTHLESS!" She spits.

The eyes of the girl burn into Analisia. Suddenly, the ground dissolves under Lisi as her body begins to shrink. Mahesa grows to the point that her whole body towers over the girl.

"I HATE YOU!"

Just then, Adrian, Amber, Kay, CeeCEE and Terran tower over her too, along with other classmates. However, in this vision, their faces are blank but their features are prominent. They point and laugh at Analisia. Howling, Mahesa smiles evilly.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE MY GRANDFATHER'S CURSE?" She then speaks, raising her hand to flatten Analisia.

* * *

That is when Analisia usually wakes up.

...But...

That dream then was different. It was a male voice. Not like any one she has ever heard before.

She looks around the room, it was Saturday morning alright. The gem on her chest however was glowing more than it usually did.

"Hmm...you couldn't sleep too?" Whispers Analisia.

She slides out of bed and crawls onto the floor to find the journal. She thinks and crawls out from underneath the bed to grab a pen. She flicks to a page that isn't as crumpled as the others. She needed to see for herself what this curse did to the book.

"The 6 magnificant ninja saved Ninjago many times. They were heroes!" She writes clearly into the book.

A hissing noise can be heard. Analisia moves her head closer to inspect.

Lisi then notices that the words are being cased in a white light; they were fading!

She then places her fingertips on the surface of the page to stop the light but it was burning to touch. Lisi hisses at the pain.

"Could this be what happened to Mahesa?" Analisia questions herself.

She closes the book once the words has been lost. Sighing, she climbs out of bed.

Wait.

"If the books cannot hold information about my ancestor's past...then maybe the internet will!"

Analisia creeps out of her bedroom and proceeds to make her escape along the corridor. There is no stirring of her parents so she continues. Carefully, she crawls backwards down the staircase, cushioning the squeaks and groans the stairs make. Analisia finally makes it down the bottom level. She is very pleased with herself.

"Ninja skills!" She chuckles as she heads towards her family's computer room.

The room that Analisia enters is coated in brown paint and has a shiny wooden floor. It smells like her father's deodorant. She jumps onto the dark green swivel chair and logs on to the computer. It is a relatively new computer so does not take a long time to boot up. As soon as it loads the desktop, Analisia clicks the Emorh-C browser.

"6 ninja who saved Ninjago 100 years ago." She types into the search bar.

There are many results but none by the name of Lloyd Garmadon. In the results there are actors, celebrities, even knights. But none by the name of Garmadon. She then types in her last name: Hamada.

"Lloyd Hamada." There were little to a few results, but no ninja.

Analisia huffs as she is becoming angry.

"Okay...then..!"

"Lloyd Garmadon." She types into

Suddenly the browser kicks her out of Emorh-C. This was weird. She opens the browser once more and types in his name again.

"VOILATION: You have searched for the person 'Lloyd Garmadon' 2 times [08:58] [09:00]: He does not exist. Please for you're own safety, do not search for this name again!"

Analisia looks at the message blankly. She did not intend to cause any violations. She closes Emorh-C and logs out of her profile. She slouches on the chair.

"So the internet is also a no-no..." She thinks to herself.

Analisia decides to return to bed; she was still tired afterall. She clambers up the stairs again, trying to be as quiet as she can. Tiptoe-ing into her room, Analisia breathes a sigh of relief. She jumps into bed, pulling the quilt over her.

VMMMMMPT! VMMMMMPT!

Her phone buzzed on the cupboard side next to her bed. 3 messages are shown on the screen. It was Adrian.

"Analisia? You awake?"

"Don't forget that homework Miss Takahashi she"

"Sorry my finger touched the send button- Don't forget the homework Miss Takahashi set us yesterday for Monday about who we want to be when we are older!"

Lisi rolls her eyes and laughs quietly.

"Ahah! thank you Adri-can! Yes I know, don't worry **XD** "

Analisia forgot about it completely until Adrian reminded her just now.

"Analisia, we talked about this...Please do not call me that!"

"Hehe, but its cute! **=)** " She replies.

"[It's] cute! Also, 'Chan' is a word people use to call their friends 'little' and may I have you know I am taller than you." Adrian texts.

"Wow adrian...sorry.. **=(** "

"No, no it's me! I am truly sorry if I upset you there. It's just awkward..."

"What why?"

"...Well if you want the truth, I will give it to you!"

It takes Adrian longer to reply. Two minutes later and there is still no reply.

"Adrian? Are you okay? **=/** " She texts to her friend.

"Adrian?"

"Adrian?"

Finally he replies.

"I have found the pendent you were talking about last Friday!" Adrian replies, clearly avoiding what he was going to say.

"Oh? what does it look like?"

"It is a **blue zig-zagged crystal** that has what looks like a dark blue 'tear' drop in the center."

She thinks about this, wondering if it has any connection to her jewel.

"Does it glow when you talk to it?" She says.

"Excuse me?"

"No like does it glow?"

"Well yes but...it's really dull at the moment. It's glowing slightly."

There is a pause.

"So I said 'Hello' to it and it glowed brighter...What is the meaning of this? Analisia, this better not be a trick!" Adrian questions.

"REALLY?! OMG THAT'S AMAZING!"

"Ugh, can you please not use caps lock to express that you are excited!"

"NO CAN DO! THAT IS SO COOL! WE HAVE MATCHING CHARMS!"

"Exclamation marks...Wait 'We'? I mean there must be other charms that are similar, not just ours. I mean it's not like we're meant to be or anything nonono...er? Well, I must be doing my nerdy things and that! Bye."

Adrian abruptly stops texting.

That was different; even for Adrian. Could it be something she said in the past week? She decides to ignore Adrian as, after all, he is her best friend. Analisia climbs out her bed to start her homework early.

"I know just what to do!" She exclaims, grabbing paper and card from her 'art and craft' draw.


	5. Chapter 5: A

**[Ooh! Y'know what? I like this chapter more! Get ready for feels! Hope you enjoy this!]**

Analisia holds her presentation in her arms as she walks to school. Today was going to be the day she stood out from the rest! Her homework was to tell the class what she would like to be when she is older! The playground is again filled with parents and children; the noisy chatter of people speaking can be heard all around.

"Hey, Analisia! Over here!" Calls Terran, sitting with everyone on a bench.

As Analisia gets closer to the group she sees that CeeCEE is holding what looks like a shoe box, Kay holding a stick and Amber holding a badly put together dress. Terran is holding nothing; he usually tends to 'wing' assignments like these and pass them with flying colours. Adrian is not there.

"Where's Adrian?" Questions Lisi, looking around the courtyard.

"Oh? I am sorry Lisi-chan but I have not see him" CeeCEE replies.

Analisia accidentally drops one sheet of paper that she was holding. She sighs and goes to pick it up. She tries to, but fails. Struggling, she attempts to pick it up again. It was no use. Terran looks long-fully at Lisi and chuckles.

"Need any help there?"

She looks at him bitterly. She moves her head out and shakes it slightly as if to ask Terran for help. He smiles at her coyly and picks up her sheet. Instead of giving her the paper back, he grabs the pile and holds it neatly in his arms. Terran is the strongest member of the group, thus he sometimes helps his friends with 'lifting'problems.

"Better?" He says slowly, mocking Analisia.

"..." She rolls her eyes. She smiles, lowering her eyelids.

They both stare at each other for a short while.

"Erm guys?" Interrupts Kay.

"R-Right! E-er thank you erm...Terran!" Lisi splutters.

She grabs the pile of sheets, pencils, pens and books from out of Terran's hands and goes to sit on the bench. Analisia sighs. As she has not been getting enough sleep lately, she is always very tired. However, she has not told anyone about her dreams or lack of sleep- not even her parents. The group look at her nervously.

"Analisia? Are you alright?" Amber asks.

"Hm? Yeah..I'm good!" She yawns.

Amber tilts her head to look at Terran. She gestures to him to make a move. He looks back at the girl with the red hair sheepishly. Terran approches Analisia slowly, raising up his arms behind his head.

"Adrian?!" Lisi speaks, standing up, holding up the tower of art and craft.

Terran is displeased. He looks away to the direction of Adrian coming in from the entrance of the school yard. Adrian's face was more cheerful than usual. Amber looks suspiciously at the boy coming their way.

"Erm? Where were you? She interrogates Adiran.

"I was at home, I ate my breakfast, got dressed, collected all my stuff and now I'm here!" He laughs.

"Um Adrian...you feeling alright buddy?" Analisia says walking up to Adrian.

They realise that the boy was acting cocky and weird. Adrian smiles and holds out his arms. He hugs Lisi. The others gasp in astonishment. Never before has he ever shown signs of affection towards...anyone! Amber snorts with laughter whilst Kay and CeeCEE look worriedly at Terran. He sniffs in anger and rolls his eyes.

Terran and Adrian have always liked Analisia; a bit more than friends. Terran hides it more easily than Adrian but this is only due to confidence. Terran is more playful and is really fun to be around. Also, Terran is known for his moods: Once, when Analisia was the judge for a bakery contest, she gave Terran's cake a 5/10 whilst others got higher. She only did this as she didn't know who's cake was who's (and it didn't taste very nice!). He was not happy and refused to talk to her for a week, that was until she made him cupcakes saying sorry.

Adrian on the other hand, is Analisia's best friend. From when they started school, their relationship has been very close. Adrian is a calm and collected boy who becomes easily worried. He has an insecurity of himself which Lisi helps him to get rid of. Adrian is also very smart and literate and often likes to help Analisia in English (as seen in text messages). She becomes annoyed however when he doesn't give the full answer. When Adrian avoided what he was going to say to her via text, she chose to ignore it, but she hasn't forgot it.

"Oh...Hi Adrian?!" Analisia says startled.

He still continues to hug her. He opens his eyes to see Terran glaring daggers at him. Realsing, Adrian pulls away from her. He is in utter shock.

"Wha-? Analisia?!" He exclaims, his face in fear. "I-I am so so so sorry! I d-didn't know w-what I was doing...I?"

Analisia does not know what to do. She looks at Adrian, who now has a face like a tomato. He covers his face with his hands and shakes his head.

"Adrian?"

"Ye-yes?" He replies.

"...Do you have the crystal?"

She changes the subject. Honestly, she liked the hug that he gave her; it was a bit unexpected, but nice! Adrian does not look at Analisia but fiddles about with his pocket. He brings out the blue crystal gem. She gasps as he nervously shows it to her. It is a beautiful charm, and like Adrian said, has a darker blue tear in the middle of it. The others notice and gather around, looking at the pendent.

"Ugh, you've got one too? What is this? Some sort of friendship necklace thing..." Terran interjects.

"Um no T. Me and Adrian have similar necklaces which I thought was pretty cool! It's a pity that you all don't have one..." Responds Lisi.

Just then CeeCEE holds out her wrist and pulls back her top sleeve. A bracelet which has a glowing snowflake is revealed.

"Please do not tell my father about this..."She says. "I am not allowed to bring this to school, but it is very pretty and it also sparkles!"

Analisia looks closer at the charm. She holds out her charm and signals for Adrian and CeeCEE to hold out their charms in a triangular shape. Then, the gems shine a little brighter, flashing in a synchronized dance. The group inhales with surprise.

BRIIIIING!

The school bell rings. The children's faces are still astonished by what they have just witnessed. They head in the direction of their classroom.

* * *

It is after lunch and is last period. It is the Social & Lifestyle class. Miss Takahashi raises her hand to make the class fall silent.

"Now, I am all sure that you have all completed your homework which was to make a presentation of who you want to be when you are older?" She exclaims. "Who wants to go first? Or will I have to use the random name generator?"

Some kids slide underneath their chairs; they do not want to be the ones picked. Analisia however does want to present what she has done. Though, she does not want to be the first one. Miss Takahashi rolls her eyes playfully and starts the name generator.

"Terran Hence!"

For a second Terran looks shocked. He smiles guiltily at Analisia, grinning. He leaves his seat and stands in front of the classroom. Everyone looks at him.

"Sooooo...Hi everyone!" He begins.

The room snickers joyfully at the boy.

"When you ask me: 'Terran? What do you want to be when you are older?', I always reply with:'Oh? Me? Thank you darling for taking time out of your life to ask me that question!"

Terran mimicks himself holding a bag on his wrist. The whole room bursts into laughter. Even Miss Takahashi found that quite amusing.

"Hehe! No, but in all seriousness, I really, really want to be a boxer! Yeah, imagine that!"

He pretends and strikes the air like a punch bag.

"I've seen people like Mike Tyre-son beating up people on TV! I look up to him! So, yeah don't mess with me!" He exclaims, folding his arms and raising his eyebrows at Analisia.

She blushes lightly. From the end of the table which sits 6, Adrian sits there and pouts.

"Okay, my goodness Terran! That was certainly something!" Miss Takahashi exclaims, gesturing for Terran to sit down.

She then uses the name generator again.

"Milo Yoshida!"

It is 45 minutes in and Milo, Kay, Ashley, Mae and Adrian have done their presentations. Miss Takahashi says that this next name will be the last one.

"Jason Soho!"

The class look around. He was ill today.

"Okay! Ahaha...next name!"

"Analisia Hamada!"

Analisa gulps and climbs out of her chair.

"Good look Lisi!" Whispers Adrian.

Analisia stands in front of the class. She is nervous but her friend's warm smiles comfort her.

"You may not of heard the legends..." She speaks. "...But I have!"

"It has been many years. A hundred in fact. Ha, that's a very solid number; not 99 years or 101 but the reason why I am choosing to talk to you today, in this point of time, is that I have a secret!

It has been a hundred years since my great, great, great granddad has passed. Though, throughout the years, that knowledge has been lost- not even the Day of the Departed can bring that back! It annoys grandad was a ninja. I know you think that ninja are who we play as in the playground but that's not true. My granddad had AMAZING powers that could appear at his bidding. My mum and dad say the stories that my grandma tells me are complete silly! I do not! In old books there are ancient descriptions of these 6 powerful ninja who saved Ninjago like...thousands of times! Alright, maybe not that much but you get the point.

I want to be like them.

Spinjizu was an ancient form of martial art; alas lost throughout the years. Due to the latest technology no one wants to be a ninja or wants to try it. But I want to be like them.

For you see, I am the decedent of Lloyd Garmadon, the most powerful ninja of all. The golden ninja. The green ninja!"

She unwinds the connected pieces of paper from her hands. It reveals to be a life size drawing of a green ninja. She then grabs a green jumper from out of her bag. She wraps it carefully around her face to create a mask. On the floor there are cardboard cut-outs of machete swords. She holds them up proudly.

Silence.

At the back of the classroom Mahesa and her friends start to howl with laughter. This then causes the others to join in. They point at Analsia. Lisi looks at the table containing her friends. They look at her in disgust. Adrian is cringing, Amber is trying not to laugh and Terran, CeeCEE and Kay look at her in shock.

"W-well, that was a very interesting performance Analisia! B-but you do know that mag-" Miss Takahashi is interupted.

"YOU WANT TO BE A NINJA? AHAHAH! THAT IS THE MOST LAMEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!" Mahesa Spits. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! GO AND FIND YOURSELF A BETTER INSPIRATION!"

Mahesa walks up to Analisia. She prods her in the chest.

"Ninja have never existed, they are fairy tales told by stupid grandmothers to make you sleep better at night!"

"Mahesa Evanora! How dare you talk to another student this way!" Screams Miss Takahashi, grabbing Mahesa's shoulder.

Analisia takes off the mask. Tears stream down her red face. Throwing the t-shirt on to the floor she storms out of the classroom, outside.

"Guys, please can you see if she is alright?" The teacher says to Amber, Kay, Adrian, Terran and CeeCEE.

They all run outside.

Analisia storms away to the far corner of the playground. Tears are streaming down her face. The gem glows brightly.

"Analisia!" They all shout, running for her.

Analisia stops. She turns around quickly and glares at them all. They freeze.

"YOU ARE MY FRIENDS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SUPPORT ME!" She yells. "I...I tho-thought you we-we're...My fr-friends" Analisia begins to breakdown, clutching her gem tightly.

The group slowly walks up to Lisi.

"We-we never meant to upset you Analisia..." Adrian says.

"Yeah, we weren't laughing at you!" Amber continues.

"You must be strong Lisi-chan!" CeeCEE encourages.

"C'mon don't listen to them! They are stupid!" Terran insists.

"Analisia! I actually think that being a ninja is a cool inspiration!" Kay cheers.

Analisia looks down at the floor. She sees little puddles of tears on the tips of her shoes. The group feel that it is alright to approach Analisia. They all gather around her and hug her (even Adrian). Lisi smiles slightly, tears still running down her face.


	6. Chapter 6: G

When Analisia sees her grandmother again on Saturday, she hugs her tight.

Her parents were informed in the following day on Monday what happened between Mahesa and Analisia. They were not impressed. They ordered Analisia to 'stay away' from the girl, even to not make 'eye contact'. They were even thinking of switching schools but Lisi protested. There were tears and arguments. Never before has Analisia seen her mother shout that loud.

"Lisi dear, how are you? Grandma's baked some coo-" Midori speaks.

Analisia begins to sob into her green spotted dress.

"Sweetheart...Oh no, please don't cry!" Grandma worries.

She strokes Analisia's blonde hair, soothing her. Lu-Chu enters Grandma Midori's front door, holding a sleeping bag for Analisia. Lisi is sleeping over at Midori's this weekend. It was supposed to be a treat for Analisia but her shame hasn't put her in the best of moods. Analisia's mother signals Midori to follow her into the kitchen. Walking into the living room, Lisi's phone vibrates; it was a message from Amber.

"So like, me and Kay were in the loft helping our parents clean old stuff when we found this in our grandfather's chest:"

Amber had sent a picture of a gem that looked like fire. It was orange and had a tinge of red to it. Just then Kay messages Analisia:

"Soooooooo...u got that message right from Ambz? Erm..i might of done something really bad..."

Kay sends a picture of the same pendent but this time it is smashed in two.

"I accidentally dropped it...so if u dont tell Amber that wud b really gr8!"

Analisia smiles slightly and puts her phone down on the lamp table side. It was weird how most of her friends have similar charms to hers. Could there be any connections? Lisi switches on the TV. Fifteen minutes later and her grandmother returns into the living room with cookies. The door can be heard closing.

"She's gone?" Lisi asks unhappily.

"Yes sweetie, did you want to say goodbye?" Grandma Midori questions.

Analisia shakes her head and looks to her shoes. Midori sits on the sofa next to the girl. She cuddles Lisi.

She rests her head on the center of her grandma's chest.

"Grandmama...Are the stories that you tell me true?"

Midori looks at Analsia in shock. Her face smoothens. She smiles softly.

"Analisia, everything I tell you is true. Do you not believe me?"

"..."

"I am telling you everything my mother has told me."

"...I looked on the internet. There IS no 'Lloyd Garmadon' is there?" Analisia Sobs.

Lisi's grandmother looks away. She looks to the floor.

"Please, I do not want you to go the same way as your mother."

"But-"

"Analisia. Your past is falling away from you! I-I don't want you to be the same as your mother; no hopes, no ambitions!"

Lisi looks into the eyes of Midori.

"The-the kids at school teased me!" She blurts, sobbing into her hands.

"Shhh! Please, I hate it when my little *Tokubetsu Mago is upset!"

"Sh-she said that I should be 'ashamed of myself' and that 'Ninja have never existed' and that they are 'fairytales told by stupid grandmothers to make you sleep better at night!"

Analisia rubs her eyes whilst crying. Midori looks away astonished.

"Who...who was the girl?" Grandma says seriously.

"Her-her name is Mahesa Evanora!"

Just then, Midori gasps. She twirls a loose piece of hair from her head.

"I should have known..." She speaks.

"Wh-what? Why?"

"Evanora is the surname of Clouse's daughter..."

 **[Means "Special Granddaughter" in Japanese!...I think.]**


	7. Chapter 7: O

"Look Analisia! It's so fun!" Adrian screams to Analisia who is watching him on the main park's swing.

Analisia makes an awkward smile. She watches the boy swing backwards and forwards on the play swing. Her eyes follow the constant motion of the play-thing.

"Join meeee!" Adrian calls, tilting his body backwards, his skull nearly touching the floor.

Lisi makes a small giggle and hops off the bench she was sitting on. She goes to the swing next to the curly haired boy. Adrian slows down and looks at the girl.

"Oh hey!"

"Hi..."

"C'mon cheer up! Look I don't like you being like this. This weird mood...It doesn't suit you!"

Analisia rolls her eyes and pouts. She crosses her arms and looks out into the green field.

"Oh, I'm sorry...Analisia...I didn't mean to-"

"Well, I'm sorry too." Snaps Lisi.

"Wait what? B-but I-"

"I'm sorry that I'm a girl, and has a dream to be something that she will never be!"

"Lisi-"

"Oh and you're gonna just sit there and be like 'Oh Analisia, don't be like that! I love you! Bla, bla, bla'!"

Disgusted, Adrian looks at Analisia.

Did she really just say that?

He jumps off the swing and turns around to look at her, his mouth open in sudden rage.

"What? What, did you just say?"

Analisia sees the anger in his eyes. She slides off the seat and exits behind the swing. Analisia and Adrian are looking at one another behind the comfort of the hanging swing.

"Adrian...I" Speaks Lisi, her eyes pricking with tears; she said something awful and she knows it!

"You know what? Forget it!" He snarls. "You know, I have dreams too! Everyone teases me for that. And do I get a face on when they do? NO! When somebody says 'Oh you can't do that' or 'That's impossible' I MYSELF grab that opportunity and reach for the impossible! So don't you DARE Analisia Hamada, say that your dream can never be reached! Because stuff like that can... but NOT with that attitude!" Adrian folds his arms and looks away into the distance.

His cheeks were burning. He has never raised his voice to Analisia before; this made her sad and shocked. She did not know what to say. Adrian continued to not look at her for a while. Analisia felt horrible, she had upset her best friend. His face looks angry but hurt- a little in the middle. Lisi slowly goes around the swing, her movements hazardous. Analisia looks at the boy but he does not look back.

"Adrian?" She calls his name.

He sighs irritatedly. In the moment, Analisia reaches out and grabs her friend. She hugs him tight. Adrian freezes in shock.

"I...I am sorry! Please forgive me, I, I don't know what I was doing!" She whispers. "So...so you believe that I COULD be a ninja?"

Adrian looks at his hands which are out infront of him. He wraps them around Lisi's back. Resting his chin on her shoulder. Adrian smiles and closes his eyes.

"Of course I do! I believe in everything you do. You're my best friend after all!" He says.

Adrian still felt hurt that Analisia poked fun at him for liking her. Though that was a cruel joke, she didn't really know how Adrian actually felt about her.

"Analisia...What you said...It...I-" He mumbles, letting go of Lisi.

They hold hands looking at each other.

"Sup guys! What are yo-" Terran calls from outside of the park gate.

Both of the children spin around in the direction of the boy in black. They look on nervously, letting go of each others' hands. T sees this and curls up his lip. Adrian and Terran look at each other, staring.

"Um, hi Terran! I thought you were at your father's house today?" Analisia tries to change the topic.

Terran rolls his eyes. He smirks slightly.

"Yeah. No! Pops is a bit unwell today so my mom said I couldn't go... You are usually at the park on a Sunday so I came here! Ooh! Also I have something AWESOME to show you too Lisi!" Terran speaks.

Terran takes off his leather jacket and slides a charm containing a mountain-shaped crystal down his wrist. He displays this proudly. Analisia opens her mouth in joy. Now all 5 of her friends have charms.

"W-wait on a minute there... Isn't this a tiny bit coincidental? That we all happen to find charms which are all similar in appearance and function... Just recently... When you receive a 'magical' charm that you have never seen before from your grandmother...?" Adrian questions.

The two look at the boy puzzled.

"Ugh, you're always trying to find 'the' logical explanation Adrian! Just lay off the facts for once in your life!" Terran snaps at the boy.

"...Well I'd like to see YOU do better..." He spits back.

"Y'know what, I'm glad I don't have a 'girly' necklace like you do...You look dumb!"

"Oho? Says the one who always... always..."

"What? Spit it out, I'm not going to bite!"

From this point, the bickering has become tedious. Analisia turns around and walks out of the park gate, walking away from her friends. Adrian and Terran always argue and this puts everyone, especially Analisia, in a bad mood. After a few taunts, they both realise that the girl had left them and was going down the park path. They exchange a look off of each other and sprint down to Lisi.

"W-wait up th-there Analisia!" Adrian calls.

"Don't leave me with him!" Terran shouts.

"Yeah! I don't want to be left with him too!"

Analisia stops and waits for the two to catch up with her. She continues to look into the distance, her arms folded.

"Uuum...Lisi?" Terran says.

Blowing air through her nostrills, she side stares at the boys.

"Why? Why can't it be like last year?" Analisia says.

She remembers when all of her group got along with one another. She missed those days.

The two boys look unhappily at each other. They remember too.

* * *

Analisia sat on the carpet of Adrian's living room floor whilst Amber brushed her long golden hair. It was Adrian's birthday. Terran had switched on the radio to a commonly known channel. The music was playing loudly, making the floor shake to the beat. Kay was dancing to the music and this made Lisi laugh so very hard. On the sofa, Adrian sat and watched the girl chuckle loudly. He lowered his eyelids and smiled, resting his elbow on the arm-rest, mushing his cheek with his fist.

"Heh, what you looking at buddy?" Terran asked Adrian.

He sat next to the curly haired boy and lightly dug his fist into Adrian's shoulder. Adrian snapped upwards and looked at his friend.

"What? N-nothing! What would I be looking at? Not-not at Ana-" Adrian mumbled.

Terran rolled his eyes and lent on Adrian, putting his feet up on the arm-rest on the opposite side of the chair. Adrian smiled evilly and reached out to mess up T's hair.

"Touch my hair...And you're toast!" He played.

Terran moved his arm behind him to smack Adrian on the shoulder. Adrian grabbed at this opportunity and tickled under his arm.

"OH MY G-AHAHAH! STOP PLEA- AHAHA I'M GONNA KILL AHA!" Terran screamed with laughter.

Adrian had pinned the larger boy on the sofa and was play-wrestling with him. Terran tried to kick him off but he was stronger.

"Okay hehe! I'll stop...but promise me that you won't attack me when I let go?"

"...Hmm...Okay..." Terran responds.

Tears of happiness rolled down T's cheek as Adrian let go of him. Terran smiled and returned the favour, pinning the boy on the sofa.

"Terran NO!" Adrian yelled.

Just then the black haired boy raised his hand as if to tickle Adrian. Adrian cringed, watching Terran's every move.

"Pshhh! I'm not gonna do anything bud!" Terran snorted and reached out to help his friend up.

The two boys sat up, crossed legged on the cream sofa. They looked playfully at each other.

"Okay, what were you gonna say?" Terran finally questioned.

Adrian looked surprised. He flushed red as a tomato. Trying to avoid the conversation, his eyes darted around the room.

"Aw, come ON! I'm am your best friend...You can tell me anything!"

"...I..." He began. "You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Well duuh. 'Hey guys Adrian is gonna tell me a massive secret and I all hope you all are listening!'" Terran played, pretending that he was shouting but not quite enough that the others couldn't hear.

"Well...I..."

"Yeeeeeeaaaah?"

Terran leaned in closer to the boy.

"I maybe...kinda...I-I think that I like Lisi..." Adrian admitted.

From a smile to a frown,Terran's face sunk.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

Adrian did not know that his best friend also had a crush Analisia. Terran turned around and looked at the floor. Puzzled Adrian reached out to touch his friend's shoulder.

"G-Get off me!" Terran growled.

In that short outburst, the whole room looked at the two. Kay turned the music playing down to listen in the conversation. Amber and Lisi also were looking. Terran stared at the freckled boy and stood up.

"I'm leaving!" He said and walked out to the door.

* * *

That was the start of arguments, bitterness and most of all: jealously.

"Just" Analisia says, trying to word her sentence. "Just...Please for me, be friends again...?".

That was the worst sentence Analisia could of possibly said. This amuses Adrian, making him snicker.

"What you laughing at?" Terran says defensively.

"Aha!...Not you!" Adrian replies.

Terran folds his arms and turns away. Lisi sinks her head dismissively.

"Sure!" Adrian speaks up.

Analisia and Terran look at the boy in shock. Lisi beams at the boy. The two then look at Terran.

"...Ugh fiiiiiine! I don't know what's the big deal though.." Terran moans.

Lisi squeals from happiness and hugs the two. The boys look at each other questioning what is happening. Adrian smiles at Terran. Terran looks away. Adrian laughs and wraps his hands around Analisia and Terran.

Suddenly, the gems on Terran and Lisi glow brightly. Analisia immediately notices this and stops hugging.

"Woah!" She exclaims.

Analisia holds up her crystal to the boys. Terran flashes his bracelet too. Adrian fiddles about with the collar of his shirt and takes out his gem. The three magnificent charms glow brightly in the setting sun.


	8. Chapter 8: W

Monday had come in a flash. Analisia thought about yesterday when Adrian and Terran said they were to become friends again. She was so happy that her friends are going to get along with one another like the old times. She rolled out of bed, bringing the quilt and pillows along with her. Giggling, she finds herself on the carpet on her floor.

"Analisia? Are you okay I-" Lu-Chu enters Lisi's room looking worried.

"Yeah haha! I'm alright!" Analisia laughs.

Lu looks at Analisia weirdly. For the duration of last week Lisi had been upset...but this morning...why? Why was she being so happy?

"Lisi, dear? Are you feeling alright? Have you come down with a fever?" Her mother says, concerned.

Analisia stands up from the floor and picks up the fallen bed sheet.

"No mama, I'm much better now!"

"...Are-are you sure dear?"

"Yeah aha! Ooh, you know Adrian and Terran? They're now friends again!"

"The boys who you like?"

"Mom! Shh! Anyways, they're gonna be friends!"

"Aw, well I'm glad you're happy once again. I can remember how upset you were when you told me that they weren't friends."

Analisia hugs her mother and races downstairs to the kitchen. Hoshi was in the kitchen making bagels.

"Oh? What's got you in such a good mood?" He questions as Analisia walks into the room.

"I'm just really happy that my friends like each other again!"

"Oho? And who are these 'friends'?"

"Why Adrian and Terran!"

"Haha...wow! Those boys that you like? Well-"

"Dad! Shuuush!"

"Haha! Well I'm happy for you love!"

Hoshi cuts a bagel in two and butters them. He slides the plate containing the delicacies over to Analisia.

* * *

Lisi arrives at school. She sees her friends over in the distance. CeeCEE and Kay were playing tag the leader and was running around Amber, Adrian and Terran. The boys were sitting on a wooden bench talking to each other. She sees Adrian crease with laughter- Terran is laughing too. When Amber sees the girl she widens her eyes and tilts her head in the direction of the two. Analisia smiles and heads to the group.

"Hey Analisia!" They all shout as she draws near.

Lisi skips into the circle of her friends and smiles. They surround her and have a group hug. Analisia appreciates this very much and giggles.

"So how was everyone's weekend?" She says, moving out of the circle.

Adrian and Terran raise their eyebrows; she knows what happened to them!

"So yeah...aha...Amber caught me with the broken pendent..." Kay says nervously.

He then holds out a fire emblem with a piece of thread inserted into it. Amber also holds out the other half of the charm hung from her neck.

"Yeah...let's not talk about it!" He says nervously.

"Uh-huh! Well our parents don't know about the gems...should we tell them?" Amber speaks.

"No." Lisi responds.

"Wh-why? It's not like they are gonna-"

"Just...from experience.."

Amber rolls her eyes and puts the gem back into her school jumper. CeeCEE giggles. The whole group turn and look in her direction.

"Um...CC! W-we didn't say anything funny!?" Adrian mumbles.

"Yes! Haha, but something funny inserted itself into my head!"

"Ugh, you're so weird! You know that?" Terran spouts.

"Yes! I know!" She says in reply.

BRIIIING!

The bell for class alerts the whole group. They all head towards their class room.

* * *

It is now home time.

Lisi and Adrian head out of school before the others. They see the sea of parents and decide to wait for the others. Terran exits the class room next. When he sees the two standing next to each other, his face changes. Adrian looks at the boy in black judgingly and goes over to him.

"C'mon dude!" He says pushing Terran.

He pushes the confused Terran next to Lisi. Lisi then notices that her shoe was untied, just then she leans on T. Already weirded out, Terran freezes.

"That's about done! Thanks Terran-chan!" Analsia thanks him after finally tying her shoe.

Adrian looks smugly at his friend. Terran looks back and stares weirdly at Adrian.

Just then Amber, CeeCEE and Kay race out of the class room; once again playing tag. Analisia want to join in too. She shouts for their attention and starts to run away from the two boys. Kay is the one who is it. He then runs as fast as he can to Lisi. Adrian smiles and watches. Terran decides that this is the time for pay-back. He pushes the curly-haired boy into the middle of the action.

"TAG!" Kay shouts lightly digging his hand into Adrian's shoulder.

"Wh-what! No! I?!" He tries to protest.

Adrian slowly moves his head in the direction of Terran.

"Oho! Now you've done it!"

Terran is now the major target! Adrian is surprisingly quick, but Terran uses manovers to slow down the boy in chase. Analisia creases in laughter, throughout the years she has never seen Terran look so scared!

"TAG!" Adrian tackles Terran to the floor.

"Owww! Aaaadriaaaan..." He complains, even though he isn't hurt.

Adrian helps up the boy on the floor, feeling guilty.

"TAG!" Terran fists his friend's shoulder and starts to run away.

Annoyed, Adrian starts to run in the direction of whoever is nearest. It is Analisia! Analisia runs when she recognises the boy is heading towards her. Without looking forward, she watches the boy behind her. Suddenly, he freezes. Still looking behind her, she carries on running.

SMACK!

Analisia falls onto the floor looking up at a girl. Mahesa has her head slightly tilted, looking at the blonde haired girl with her right eye. Analisia shuffles on the floor to move away from the girl. Adrian runs to his friend.

"Lisi?! Ar-are you al-alright?"

"Y-yes!?" She whimpers.

Mahesa snaps her fingers. It takes the two by shock. Just then, six of the main bullies of the school appear behind the girl who is fully turned, snarling at the two.

"YOU!" She screams.

Amber, Kay, CeeCEE and Terran notice the group of bullies challenging their friends. They run towards the two.

"You, for two weeks had me encased in the sanction room! They treat me like scum! Ha! You wouldn't know the feeling. Little miss perfect!"

"He-hey! Don't talk to her li-like that!" Adrian tries to stand up to Mahesa.

"Shut it Zap-trap! You think you can stand up to me? Ha! You can't even tell Analisia that you like her!"

Adrian felt like he had been shot. Rage filled him. Terran could see this and holds his friend by the stomach to stop him running towards the awful girl. Adrian struggles and reaches his hands out to Mahesa, he can feel his heart beat raise.

"...What?" Analisia responds, looking at the boy confused.

"Oh, dear! You will learn...eventually. But enough of that!" Mahesa pauses. "Do you realise that by complaining to your grandmother, it makes things worse?"

Analisia was confused. How did she know about her grandmother? Just then, she remembered what Midori said to her.

"You're the great granddaughter of Lord Clouse aren't you?"

Mahesa looks shocked for a second but then changes her expression to a sly smile.

"No" She says coyly. "Your grandmother told you that didn't she?"

"Yes she did and she doesn't lie to me!"

"Is that what you think? Ahahahah!"

"SHE'S A LIAR!"

Analisia felt like this was the last straw. Yelling, she strikes a punch at Mahesa. Dodging, she grabs Lisi's right hand and twists her body to hold her other arm behind her back. Analisia looks on desperately to her friends. They all freeze not knowing what to do.

"G-get off me!"

"Haha, and another thing! Don't get in a fight with me. I'm stronger than you!"

The bullies behind her laugh with Mahesa.

"Crush the gem!"

Analisia goes deadly white. They are going to destroy the thing that her grandmother told her to protect. She then begins to cry. Mahesa nods her head in the direction of Lisi's five friends. The gang behind Mahesa approaches the group, cutting off everyone from Lisi. The final bully, Gideon, known for his larger weight steps forward.

"Please! Y-you don't n-need to do this!" Lisi tries to stop Gideon, wriggling in Mahesa's clutches.

The bully smiles and sees the green gem located dangling from Analisia's neck. With a large amount of force, Gideon pulls the pendent from Analisia's neck. It burns, scarring Lisi's skin. Gideon looks at the gem for a second then throws the pendent on the floor.

"NO!" Terran, Adrian, Amber, Kay and CeeCEE shouts from behind the wall of horrible school children.

Analisia does not say anything, only tears roll down her face. Gideon raises his foot above the charm that's colour has faded to a dull green.

CRACK!

 **[Oh no a cliff hanger! Stay tuned and I hope you've enjoyed reading so far!]**


End file.
